Balance
Juggling while balancing another prop requires the juggler to have control over both the jugging and the balancing. To learn to juggle with a balance, first you should learn to do the juggling and the balancing separately, so that you can do each one with complete control, with as little movement as possible other than what you need to do to juggle (not moving your feet, or leaning or twisting your body - balancing an object on your face doesn't require much movement), before you try to combine them. Then re-learn the juggling with the balance. When you juggle while balancing, you should focus mostly on the balance. Clubs can be balanced on the chin, nose, or forehead. Rings and balls are usually balanced on the forehead. Some types of balls are easier to balance than others. Head bouncing a ball is a more difficult skill similar to balancing. blind kick with a ring balance by Pavel Evsukevich]] balance tutorial]] Balancing and juggling tutorial video World records Records for juggling while balancing with publicly available video evidence: 'Balls' *5 balls with ball balance 8 minutes and 45 seconds by André Barbasz in 2012 (video) *7 balls with ball balance: 107 catches by Kristian Wanvik in 2006 (9-1 Nordic Objects DVD at 5:11) *8 balls with ball balance: 40 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2007 (video at 0:40) *8 balls with club balance: 42 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2007 (video at 0:29) *8 balls with pole balance: 18 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2007 (video at 4:19) *9 balls with club balance: 9 catches by Peter Bone in 2008 (video) and Sam Simon in 2013 (video) 'Rings' *7 rings with ring balance: 109 catches by Pavel Evsukevich in 2011 (video) *8 rings with ring balance: 28 catches by Pavel Evsukevich in 2011 (video) *8 rings with pole balance: 47 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2007 (video at 7:22) *9 rings with ring balance: 13 catches by Pavel Evsukevich in 2009 (video) *9 rings with pole balance: 20 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2007 (video at 6:17) *10 rings with ring balance: 10 catches by Pavel Evsukevich in 2009 (video) and Laido Dittmar in 2014 (video) *10 rings with club balance: 10 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2007 (video, video at 10:47) and Pavel Evsukevich in 2013 (video) *10 rings with pole balance: 10 catches by Nikolai Gerasimov in 2001 (video) *11 rings with ring balance: 11 catches by Pavel Evsukevich in 2013 (video) Unverified claims: *8 rings with pole balance: 100 catches by Alexander Kiss (claim) *11 rings with pole balance: 11 catches by Anthony Gatto in 1998 (claim) 'Clubs' *5 clubs with club balance: 109 catches by Scott Sorensen in 2015 (video) *7 clubs with ball balance: 43 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2007 (video at 2:50) *7 clubs with club balance: 44 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2006 (video at 10:12) Unverified claims: *5 clubs with pole balance: 2 minutes by Anthony Gatto in 2000 (claim) See also *Chin rolls *Head bounce